City of Sorrow
by ForTheLoveOfTheGame77
Summary: A Continuation of the series After City of Heavenly Fire. Clary gets kidnapped on her walk home from the institute, when she doesn't show up for training the next day Jace is frantic. Clary undergoes, torture and even rape from her kidnapper, will Jace find her in time to save her from the kidnapper? and how will he react to what has happened to Clary?
1. The Kidnapping, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Kidnapping**

Standing there with all her friends, gazing at them she realized nothing could be more perfect. Simon knew her, memories were coming back slowly but they were coming back that's all that matters. Jace was holding her. His hands wrapped around her waist she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. Then there was Alec and Magnus who were getting back into the swing of things. Everyone was just happy for once. But as she sat there in Jace's arms she wondered how long it would last,this happiness. Ever since that night in the club her life has been turned upside down. She wished things would just stay perfect.

"What are you thinking" He whispered in her ear

" I was just thinking about how long all this would last. Everyone is happy, things are back together again, but how long until something else gets in the way?"

Jace turned her to look at him and pulled her down to the ground, she sat in his lap looking at him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned forward to tell her something but then he stopped, he looked like he was reconsidering what he was going to say. "No matter what happens we will always have each other, remember that, I love you more than my life and I want you to know that." He sighed "I just want to make you happy Clary, I know things have been crazy, but I want you to know I would do anything to make you happy."

"I know that Jace, I love you too and you do make me happy all the time." She smiled "you treat me like a queen, what more can a girl ask for?"

He laughed "Well as your king I must say me and you have some business to attend to." He leaned forward to kiss her, she knew exactly what kind of business he was talking about. They had sex for the first time only a few days ago and they really hadn't gotten the chance to talk about it, or do it again for that matter. He smiled against her lips, "If you don't want to I understand, You're just so tempting"

"Its not that I don't want to, its just we are at my parents wedding, maybe we should wait until we are alone." She didn't want to tell him the other reason why she didn't want to. She was insecure about the way she looked. Since they did it the first time he really hasn't talked about it or mentioned it, maybe he didn't like the way i looked. He put his hand on my cheek and then brushed a piece of hair out of my face. He just looked at me.

"Its ok, I understand we will wait until you're ready" he smiled and drew her in closer, kissing her on the cheek as they watched their friends by the lake.

After the wedding and everybody started to go home she realized she needed a plan of action. What was she going to do now? Go back to training at the institute, or go in a different direction. Clary knew in her heart the answer she had to keep training. It was in her blood, she's come this far, how was she suppose to just quit. Jace and her were the last to leave, she decided she wanted to walk him home, so she could get some fresh air to.

As they walked to the institute hand in hand, she realized Jace was being really quiet. "What's wrong?" he looked at her then like she broke him out of deep day dream.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I want nothing more than to spend the night in your arms. I sleep so much better with you there, its like a piece of me is missing when you're away from me,"

Clary knew she wanted to stay the night, just to sleep with him, be next to him and have him hold her tight against his body, because she knew at that moment she was safe. "You know my mom will freak, even if it is her wedding night you know the rules I have to be home. Plus you looked tired, and I might just distract you, you need a good nights sleep." She smiled as she looked at him

"It would be a good distraction, if all distractions looked like you then I guess I would love to be distracted all the time." He laughed as they approached the institute. "Well if I'm going in to go to sleep you need to get Isabelle or Alec to walk you home."

"Ok, I'll ask one of them. But you have to know I can't be protected all the time Jace, people will not always want to baby sit me. I have to take care of myself." She looked up at him and he looked distant. Like she couldn't reach him.

"Just for now Clary, I want you to be safe until you get more training under your belt. I can't loose you. Not again." As he said it she realized he wasn't looking at her. They exited the elevator and she walked him to his room. "I love you Clary, more than words could ever explain. Go get Alec or Isabelle and then go home and get some sleep, you have to be up early for training tomorrow. I'll see you there. Be safe."

"I love you too" she leaned up to kiss him and then he went into his room shutting the door behind him. She walked down the hall looking for Alec or Isabelle.

After checking both their rooms, kitchen, and library Clary realized no one was here. Alec must be with Magnus and Isabelle with Simon. She thought about waking Jace up to tell him but couldn't get the image of how tired he looked out of her head, so instead she decided she could make her own way home. Besides she was a shadow hunter she could take care of herself.

Half way home she realized how dark it was; she went to grab her witch light but realized she left it at home. She didn't have any of her weapons either. Clary had a weird feeling, like she was being watched. She looked around, and couldn't see anything, she couldn't help but think that it was much darker then it usually is here in the city. She kept walking but picked up the pace, she heard some foot steps behind her. When she looked back she saw a man, dressed in black following her. She broke out into a run, knowing she was half way home and she might be able to make it.

She ran, but almost instantly felt a hand grab the back of her shirt, and then she felt the knife on her neck. It was cold, and so very familiar. "Don't scream, or you'll regret it" the voice whispered into her ear. She didn't recognize the voice. She tried to get away kicking and hitting him but the more she moved the more the knife dug into her neck.

"What do you want with me? My money? I'll give you what you want just leave me alone!" Clary realized that she was actually kind of scared, then she thought of Jace and how mad he was going to be at her, or maybe relieved, he seemed distant, like he didn't really want to be bothered with her.

"Shut Up! I don't want your money, I want you." She realized then that she was going to be taken. She didn't know what to do, then realized the only thing she could do was go with him. He kept digging the knife into her throat, she felt the blood trickle down to the neck line of her shirt.

"Who are you?" Clary said softly

He laughed, and whispered "your worst nightmare" into her ear. She felt a pinch in the back of her arm and then she went cold, and her body gave out and she felt his arms catch her before she hit the ground. And then everything when dark.

(Jace POV)

Jace woke up early and jumped in the shower getting ready to train with Clary. He wondered if she was really into it anymore. He didn't know if she was done with this shadow hunter life, if she was done with the danger. He couldn't help but think he would give it all up for her. He loved her so much just the thought of being close to her sent a shiver up his spine. He knew she should be in the training room by now. So he quickly dried off, got dressed and hurried off to see his love.

Jace entered the training room with a smile expecting to see clary on the mats stretching like she use to. But she wasn't there. Instantly his smile vanished, Clary was never late for training. But he knew she was tired so maybe she just slept in a little longer today. Any other day he would call her up, but he figured he would let her sleep. They did just go through hell just a few days ago.

Jace walked into the kitchen to see Isabelle eating a bagel. She smiled at him and then spoke "What are you doing up this early? I thought you would sleep in."

"I was supposed to be training with Clary, but I guess she isn't up yet, thought I would let her sleep a little longer." He went to grab an apple and took a bite. Between chewing he managed to speak "What about you?"

Isabelle blushed "I haven't slept yet."

"Hot night I see, sleeping with a kid who doesn't remember much, that's sneaky even for you" He smirked

"We did not sleep together, we just talked, shut up" she was looking down "Don't remind me that he doesn't remember everything between me and him, it still sucks" she looked down at her bagel

Jace realized he said the wrong thing. "Sorry, Izzy I didn't mean it. I'm glad you had a good night."

"Thanks, you know you should really talk to Clary about being late, shadow hunters shouldn't be late"

"Well did she seem like she was ok last night when you walked her home? Was she feeling ok? It's unlike her to be late" he noticed something in her eyes as she looked up. She looked at him like she had no idea what I was talking about.

"Jace I didn't walk Clary home last night. I was with Simon the whole time; I just got here this morning."

"Oh well then I guess Alec must of walked her home, I went to bed and I told her to get one of you guys to walk her home." He saw her get up and grab her phone. She looked worried there was something in her eyes. It made my stomach drop.

"What Izzy? What's wrong?" she didn't answer she was already dialing a number, he could tell that the person wasn't answering the other line. But who could she be calling. After a few tries he saw her hands start to shake. He ran over to her and grabber her hand making her look at him.

"Izzy! Spit it out what's wrong!?" she looked at him like she didn't want to say, she was holding back. He gave her a look and she finally answered.

"Jace, it's just…. Alec went straight to Magnus' house last night from the wedding, he wasn't here either..i.."

He cut Isabelle off and ran to grab his jacket and stele, then ran for the elevator. Clary better be at her house. Was all he could think. But he couldn't help but feel the knot in his stomach that something was really wrong.


	2. Pure Torture, Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapter is kind of short, please leave reviews or suggestions i will read all of them. I hope you like the chapter and i look forward to continuing!**

**Chapter 2**

**Pure Torture**

I woke to darkness . Where ever I was I noticed the room was dark, very dark. There were no windows, the only light I could see was coming from what seemed to be under a door. I tried to get up to run to it but instantly felt the cool metal digging into my wrists. I was handcuffed to a bed. I tried to wiggle free but the metal only cut deeper into my wrists. When I tried to scream, my mouth was so dry nothing was coming out.

Then I thought of Jace and how mad he must be that I was late for training, and how worried he must be. By now he has to of found out I didn't make it home last night, hopefully that means he will come looking for me. I have no clue who would want to kidnap me; since valentine and Sebastian are dead I thought my enemies were gone. Maybe it was a mistake; maybe he grabbed the wrong girl.

I heard footsteps coming towards me and then saw the tiny bit of light get blocked by shadows, I knew he was about to come in but I didn't know what to do. Before I could think of something the door slammed open, and the lights clicked on. I realized I was in a tiny room with dark red walls, with nothing else but the bed I was handcuffed to. The man was wearing all black still; he was a tall and thin. I couldn't make out his face, he had everything but his eyes covered which were black. He walked over to me, I could see something shiny in his hand, a knife, and he put it to my throat.

"You will give me what I want, or you will regret it." He leaned down to look me in the eye, "You will draw me the rune I want, and I need it now."

I swallowed trying to make enough saliva so I could say something but my mouth was so dry it hurt. His hand came down and slapped me across the face; I could feel the pain burning on my cheek.

"You will answer me when I speak to you" he yelled

I couldn't speak so I just made a noise in the back of my throat trying to tell him, at that he left the room and a minute later returned with a glass, he leaned over me, opened my mouth and put some water in, I tried to swallow in the laying down position I was in but only managed to get half down, and coughed up the rest. But it was enough to get my throat moist.

I yelled back at him "I can't just draw runes like that, that's not how it works." He brought the knife down to my arm and he dug it into my skin going from my inner elbow down to my wrist leaving a wet line of blood as it trickled down. I tried not to scream, the pain was almost unbearable but I couldn't show it. "You bastard! Get the fuck away from me!" I tried to kick him with my feet, and I managed to get him in the gut, he hunched over for only a second, and then looked up at me with rage on his face. With that he climbed on top of me sitting on my so my legs were pinned down, I managed to spit in his face, and then his hand came down again hitting me in the face.

"Things will only get worse if you don't start behaving." He smiled and then ran his hand down my chest stopping at my breast, I could feel the warmth from his hand through the cloth of my shirt, I flinched away from his touch. That only seemed to make him angrier. He grabbed his knife and placed the blade on the inside of my thigh and ran it down to my ankle cutting the jeans I was wearing. One of my legs was fully exposed now and when he went to touch my skin I brought my knee up catching him in the groin. He barely noticed and punched me in the gut.

"I'll keep hitting until I get what I want, I will slice you over and over until I get what I need." He got up off me and turned around "Now, if you would just listen Clarissa…I.."

I cut him off "How do you know my name?"

"Now, now, everyone knows your name; you possess a power that we all want. To create new runes and to make regular ones more powerful. You're a very wanted person Clarissa. Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish what I was saying." He started to pace and then continued "I need a rune, one that will make someone forget, to forget their past, all their memories, everything."

"I can't do that, my power does not work like that, and even if it did I will not give you shit!"

He walked over to me and punched me in the face I knew my nose was bleeding at this point and I could feel the bruises coming, my arm was limb from where he sliced me, blood still trickling out.

"Maybe you should just rest on it, think it through, when I come back I better have a different answer or things will only get worse." He was about to close the door when I spat out

"You will regret this! They will come for me, they will know I'm missing, you're making a big mistake."

He smiled "That little boyfriend of yours will never find you, this room is hidden with a very powerful rune, anyone who walks in this house just sees a wall where this door is, you're stuck here Clarissa, that is unless you have changed your mind, once you give me what I want I will gladly let you go." He started to close the door and then he peeked back in "I wouldn't be so sure that he is looking for you, after all, this could be his chance to go live his own life without worrying about you." He closed the door and I couldn't help but feel he was right. What if Jace didn't want to find me? What if this is exactly what he has been waiting for. To forget me, and move on.

The bleeding finally stopped on my arm, and felt sore from where he hit me. For the first time, since the kidnapping, I cried.


	3. The Hunt, Chapter 3

**Sorry guys another short one, got a 4 month old that demands my attention every 30 seconds. i have read your reviews and just know all questions will be answered, and i will be updating as soon as i possibly can. Keep reading and keep writing reviews, i love hearing the feedback and suggestions :) im writing chapter 4 now.. so enjoy chapter 3! thanks guys!**

**Chapter 3**

**The Hunt**

It has been 3 hours since he had showed up at Clary's house, only to find out she never came home last night. As soon a Jocelyn opened the door he could see the frantic look in her eyes. She thought Clary might have slept at the institute but I told her she wasn't there. After talking to her and Luke about where she could be, he left finding that they really weren't much help. He ran to Magnus' house and knocked on the door several times before he answered. As soon as the door open he walked in without giving Magnus a second to see who it was.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Don't you wait to be asked to come in first? You have no manners" he laughed.

"Clary's missing! I need you to track her, I need you to tell me where to find her now" he looked down at his hands to see them shaking, he was so worried about her. Where could she be? Was she ok? All these questions running in his head. All he wanted was her back in his arms, safe where she needed to be. He pulled out necklace that he had taken from Clary's room and threw it at Magnus. "Please, Just tell me where she is."

"I will try Jace, but you know this doesn't always work, she could be anywhere." Magnus looked up and saw the look in Jace's eyes. "I will try" and he walked to the table with the necklace.

"I should have walked her home last night, I shouldn't have been thinking about myself. I was just so damn tired and she said she was going to get Alec or Isabelle to go with her." He was looking at Magnus who was tracing a rune on the necklace.

"Its not your fault Jace, she's her own person. You can't be around her watching her 24/7, she has to be able to take care of herself and knowing Clary I'm sure she's fine. She's tough." He finished the rune and then looked up at Jace.

"What? What is it? Where is she?!"

"It says she's downtown Jace. In a very dangerous neighborhood, this is not a place that you want to be screwing around in."

My stomach sank, she was in danger and now he knew it for sure. How did she get there, it's nowhere near her house. Magnus handed me a piece of paper with the address and I ran towards the door where he stopped me.

"Be careful, you don't want to piss off people there. You better bring some weapons and watch that sarcasm of yours; to some people it might not be so tolerable."

At that I ran out of the house and towards the address on the piece of paper. Some many things were running through my head. But I was hoping she was alive, she had to be. The fact that Magnus could track her means she is. Whoever took her better be ready, because they will never know what hit them. If they touched a Hair on her pretty little head, they will be sorry.

And then… I ran


	4. Pain, Chapter 4

**Warning! there is a graphic rape scene in this chapter! viewer discretion is advised! keep writing reviews i love to hear from you guys! enjoy! chapter 5 will probably be up at some point tomorrow! enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Pain**

I felt the pain as soon as I opened my eyes. I knew if I could look in a mirror that my face would be black and blue the same with my rib cage. I looked down at my arm to see the dried blood and wished I had an iratze. And then the door flew open, she flinched as her kidnapper walked in.

"Have you changed your mind darling?" he didn't have his face covered this time, he was obviously a shadow hunter from the runes that climbed his neck. But she swore she had never seen him before. He was oddly beautiful with his dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. But the evil was clear on his face, no beauty could hide that.

"Not a chance, I can't make a rune like that, I'm sorry now let me go." I saw something change in his eyes. Like the hatred grew.

"I know you can make that rune! And you will give it to me, or you will be sorry."

When I didn't answer he walked over to be and pressed his knife to my thigh and dug in and dragged it down to my knee, I tried not to scream but there was no use it hurt so bad. I screamed and he covered my mouth with his hand pressing really hard.

"Do that again watch what happens." He drew back and looked at me again. I could feel the blood on from my thigh soaking the sheets. He punched me hard in the face and then again in the ribs. I could barely breathe the wind got knocked out of me. Before I could suck a breath in he was on top of me.

"You will make that rune!" He yelled he dug his knife into the side of my neck and dragged it, just enough to puncture and let the blood flow. I yelped. "it will only get worse I promise you, now tell me what I need to know."

I swallowed hard, I don't understand what this guy isn't getting. I can't make this rune, there isn't a rune like it. Nothing that powerful at least and even if I could I wouldn't give it to him, no one should have that power, to pretty much erase someone's life. I didn't want to speak all I could feel was the pain. I could feel the pool of blood I was laying in. "What's your name?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business but my name is Chris, and you better start telling me something I want to hear."

"What do you need the rune for? Who are you going to use it on?" His lips pulled up on the sides slightly, and a chill went down my spine.

"You don't need to know that, but you do need to stop asking me questions and start drawing me my rune!" the weight of him straddling me was starting to hurt my hips. I squirmed underneath him and his eyes lit up.

Suddenly he leaned down to my face and started kissing me. I tried to move away, to struggle, to do anything to get him off, but I was pinned down. His kisses grew deeper "Don't touch me you bastard!"

"I told you it would only get worse, you did this to yourself. Plus I think you're cute. You will love it. Now shut up, and let me do my work."

I tried again "Get off!" but that only made him try harder. He went down to kiss me again but this time harder, the kisses were filled with tongue and teeth. I wanted so badly to get away, this couldn't be happening. Me and Jace had only done it the one time and we haven't even had a chance to talk about it. Now this is going to happen. How will I ever explain this to him, he will never forgive me. I feel so disgusting. Chris' hands started to roam, they slid from my neck down to my chest and they lingered there. He started to grab my breasts and I struggled harder. "Please, Please don't do this." His hand slammed into my face.

"Shut up!" but before I knew it he got up and left the room, I released a sigh of relief. But before I could even breathe my next breath he was back, and he held a roll of duct tape. Biting a piece off the roll, he walked up to me and put it over my mouth.

He got back on top of me, this time taking the knife to the front of my shirt and cutting it off. Then he moved down to my pants and managed to cut them off too. I was only in a bra and underwear now. He looked down at me with delight.

"You will love this, and it will be our little secret." He continued to touch my breasts and then I felt him reach behind me to unclip my bra, after a minute he got it undone, cut the straps off my arms that were still tied to the bed and threw it to the ground. He put one of his hands on each of my breasts and started grabbing them. After a minute he leaned down to put his mouth on my nipple, twirling his tongue around it and sucking. I flinched at the sensation and I couldn't help but start to cry. I can't believe this was going to happen, but there is nothing I can do, I feel so defenseless. He kept sucking my breasts and I couldn't help but feel how swollen I was, the cuts were dried up with blood. I felt like I had been hit with a truck.

He moved his hand down to my underwear still keeping his mouth on my breast and pushed them to the side. He took a finger and put it near my opening, he moved it around a little bit and then he shoved his finger in.

"You're so tight this is going to be so good." He kept moving his finger in and out, and then added another. He took his fingers out and cut my underwear off, I felt so open. I was completely naked for this stranger to stare at and I couldn't help but feel so self conscious. He stood up and was sliding out of his clothes, once he threw his underwear to the ground he got back on top of me. He moved his penis around my opening, and then without hesitation thrust himself inside of me. I felt a shiver of pain , and I started to cry harder. I wanted nothing more than for this to stop. It's like my heart is breaking with each thrust.

He started to moan as he thrust in and out, over and over again. He was grabbing and sucking my breasts. After about 45 minutes of this his thrusts started to speed up and he started to get louder. He started to yell my name and then he came. And he dropped to lay down on top of me, but he was still inside me.

"shit! That was good, you were so tight, now tell me do you have something to tell me about that rune?"

Through my tears I just shook my head. I couldn't tell him no because of the duct tape. And he pulled out of me, took his knife and slashed my stomach. I could feel the warm blood pooling over me. He leaned down to me ear and whispered "then I guess you're just my little play doll until you tell me what I want to hear." He turned and left the room.

Leaving me there, bleeding, naked, and crying. I just wanted to curl into a ball and die.


	5. Determination, Chapter 5

**sorry this chapter is short, im updating as fast as i can. please write reviews, i love suggestions!**

**Chapter 5**

**Determination**

I ran until I found the address on the paper, it was an old abandoned house. Windows boarded up and it looked like it had been on fire once. Matter of fact the whole neighborhood looked like this. How could Clary be here? My stomach turned knowing that this place was nothing good. After a few minutes I could hear a noise. Then I smelled the rotten flesh. Foresaken, and there were 10 of them. I reached down for my weapons and realized I only had 3 daggers. I should have listened to Magnus and got more weapons but I needed to find Clary now. Thinking about her would get me through this.

The first threw itself at me and I threw my dagger, it landed right into his forehead and it killed him instantly. I went to go grab the dagger out of his head so I could reuse it on the next. I needed to make my weapons last longer or I was screwed. I grabbed the hilt of it and pulled it out of its forehead just in time to stab into the stomach of the next. It kept coming at me, and punched me. I flew through the air hitting the side of an abandoned house and crumbled to the ground. I laid there for a second and hopped back up knowing that I had to go on. I pulled out the last 2 daggers and realized that I might lose this. But before I could doubt myself anymore I thought of Clary, and that she needed me. I know she did I could feel it in my heart she was in trouble. I had to save her, I had to help her.

Just thinking about her made something grow inside me, and I charged at the foresaken throwing my daggers hitting 2 more in the head and then I grabbed the hilts and pulled then out and then threw them again and continued this until I turned around and saw that they were all dead. I can't believe I pulled it off and the thought of Clary is what got me through it. I turned and ran to the house that the address belonged to.


	6. Found, Chapter 6

**Keep writing reviews, let me know what you think :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Found**

I woke to the door flying open, and Chris walked over to me. I was so sore all over, the blood and sweat was sticking to me. He started to pull his pants off again and all I could think was this couldn't happen to me again. He ripped the tape off my mouth. I was silent.

"Do you have something you need to tell me?"

"No, I can't make that rune."

"Then I hope you're ready for round two." He threw off his underwear and got on top of me again, I was still naked from yesterday, and he wasted no time. Thrusting inside of me over and over, moaning. I started to cry again. Before he could finish there was a knock on the door, and Chris jumped up, running out the door and slamming it shut behind him. I was left there again, alone and scared.

I heard Chris talking to someone, the voice seemed familiar. But it was so low it was hard to make out. The voice got louder, and then I remembered I didn't have the tape on my mouth. I could scream, but what if it was someone who wanted to hurt me too, it could make things worse for me. I could start to make out the voices, and then I felt my heart drop. It was Jace, he came for me, I knew that voice anywhere. So I screamed as loud as I could, yelling his name and crying from happiness all at the same time.

"Clary!" I heard him yell "where are you!?"

I tried to tell him but then I heard the noises of him fighting. I heard them both going back and forth, the grunting and the vibrations of the walls being slammed into. After a minute it fell silent. And I started screaming Jace's name trying to get my arms free, but the handcuffs just wouldn't break. I kept yelling. But there was nothing.

If Chris hurt him, I swear I would kill him. My heart was broken, and I started to cry. But I was cut short by the sound of my name.

"Clary, where are you!? Please tell me." It was Jace, I yelled back

"The door is hidden, I'm behind a wall." I didn't know how to explain it, but he must of figured it out because where the door was I could hear him banging. He was going to tear it down, but I suddenly realized what he was going to walk in on. His girlfriend, naked and bloody tied to a bed. Now I was scared for Jace to find me.

"I'm coming, just hold on." Before I could comprehend what I was going to say back the door gave in, with Jace staring in at me, and shock in his eyes.

I started to cry and he ran to me, and fell to his knees. "Clary.. w..what did he do to you?" before I could answer his eyes went from shock, to pain, to anger. He went to my arms and took the handcuffs off, as soon as my arms were released I fell into Jace's arms and just cried.

He held me tight, so tight "you're ok, I'm here now, you're safe" he just kept whispering in my ear. He pulled out his stele and drew an iratze and I felt the pain start to fade. He pulled his shirt off and threw it over my head, then found a blanket and wrapped it around my waist. Before I knew what to say to him he lifted me up into his arms and took me out of the room, we were then outside and it was dark out. Looking up at his face I thought I saw something wet, tears. And then I blacked out.


End file.
